Lagrimas Plateadas
by Emily Delacur
Summary: Cuando pierdes lo que mas amas tambien te pierdes a ti mismo, acaso es posible estar muerto en vida? Reviews porfa! SEGUNDO CAP. ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

Por desgracia ni Harry ni Draco son míos ni nadie mencionado en el fic siguiente, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

D&H

PROLOGO

**_Lagrimas Plateadas_**

Sentía que el odio corría por sus venas, todos se le habían volteado en algún momento ni siquiera sus mejores amigos cuando considero que nunca esa persona podría fallarle se habían ido dejándolo completamente solo.

Y al final a quien terminaba odiando después de maldecir a medio mundo entero… a si mismo se odiaba por no poder hacer nada para conseguir su felicidad, se sentía vació y no lograba llenar ese vació con nada había perdido a quienes mas quería, había perdido todo incluyéndose a si mismo, porque había estado vivo y poco a poco muerto.

Odiaba su vida nunca había sido feliz tal vez solamente con sus padres pero ellos estaban muertos, le dolía tanto cuando en cada noche se animaba a soltar una solo una lagrima para descargar todo el dolor y la frustración que le invadían.

Y así había sido y todo porque, tal vez no hubiera sido tan terrible si sus amigos le hubieran dado la espalada, pero también el ser que amaba, a quien había entregado su vida, sus sentimientos e ilusiones, sus sueños, a quien le había dado todo de un día para otro había cambiado, lo había remplazado tan fácil??? Como??? Si el no lograba olvidarlo.

Habían conversado mucho habían llevado su enemistad hacia un mejor rumbo y todo sucedió aquella noche cuando estando solos el dragón y el león en la sala de los menesteres sucedió…

Hablaban de esto y de lo otro cosas sin sentido para matar el tiempo, Draco no entendía porque quería estar con el moreno cuando el Magnate del mundo Mágico había deseado estar con alguien??? Nunca todos deseaban su compañía era su naturaleza y la de su apellido pero que el realmente deseara o necesitara a la persona…nunca.

Decidieron que era hora de volver a sus salas comunes después de todo sus amigos no sabían nada de ese pequeño lazo que se había formado entre enemigos y ellos no tenían la mínima intención de que nadie se enterara.

Draco camino a la puerta y cuando ya estaba a punto de abrirla el moreno lo halo de la mano hasta quedar abrazados, el rubio sentía el aliento del moreno en su cuello que de un momento a otro paso a su orejo diciendo en un susurro apenas audible palabras que dejaron su cerebro lleno de aire algo que esperaba pero que a la vez no quería.

Luego quedaron frente a frente, sus ojos se conectaron por un momento y luego draco sintió como unos labios calidos se posaban con ternura en los suyos, pero el rubio no se negó al contrario quiso profundizar aquel beso que era como el elixir que había buscado toda su vida, sintió como el moreno se estremeció cuando la lengua se draco se introdujo en su boca explorando cada rincón y Harry estaba ahí listo para darse completamente, mas cuando el moreno corto el beso para dirigirse al cuello del rubio este empezaba a recobrar la cordura, recorrió con sus labios aquella piel perlada sintiendo su aroma deseando tenerlo por siempre impreso en su memoria pues no sabia si el rubio estaría siempre con el ni como lo vería después de aquello pero en ese momento no le importaba, no le importaba nada.

No le hubiera importado tener ese momento frente a todo el colegio porque estaba experimentando lo que era no sentirse solo en realidad, estaba conociendo lo que era ser feliz, cuando la voz del rubio con aquel tono frió que empleaba cuando estaban frente a los demás lo saco de su ensismamiento.

Harry?...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Bueno realmente espero haberlos dejado con la gana reviews para que me anime a continuar OK?

Pues bien aquí ven un fic sacado en un momento de mucha desesperación y dolor les suplico reviews porque me había tardado la inspiración y pues espero continuar mis otros fics mas adelante, perdón por la tardanza y ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia, disconformidad o elogio son bienvenidos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ya saben ni Harry ni Draco son míos por desgracia._

_Videl: a lo mejor mi historia no es tan buena pero porfa dejen reviews._

_Aqui va el segundo capitulo que cuenta la agonia de Harry._

**Lagrimas Plateadas**

**Confusiones**

Si? Respondió tímido el moreno.

Que estamos haciendo?

La pregunta hizo que el moreno soltara una risita. Que crees tu estúpido hurón?

No lo se ni me importa Potter! Me largo!

Era extraño pues primero se había dejado llevar y hasta había correspondido e incluso luego lo habia llamado por su apellido cuando estadnos solas siempre lo llamaba por su nombre, además había empleado un tono frió de reprimenda.

La noche paso muy lenta para Harry, trataba de conciliar el sueño pero recordaba los suaves labios de Draco y el terrible final que había tenido la mejor noche de toda su vida.

No olvidaria jamás la increíble y excitante colaboración del rubio.

Lo pero era el estado en que se encontraban ahora sus sentimientos pues ahora estaba seguro que estaba perdido por un amor incoherente y a lo mejor nada correspondido, a lo mejor Draco ni siquiera lo consideraba su amigo y solo se había quedado ensismado momentáneamente,

Los días pasaron y ninguno se atrevió a dirigirse la palabra, tomando en cuenta que el desagrado que draco sentía por Harry era transmitido en las miradas e insultos que le dedicaba al niño de pelo azabache, y no digamos que no desaprovechaba las clases de pociones para ser especialmente detestable, Harry empezaba a dudar de si quería a una persona tan desagradable.

Y así pasaron por un mes más o menos hasta que una tarde en clase de pociones en la que no fue raro Snape los pusiera a trabajar juntos Draco actuó diferente.

Por que tan callado Potter? Mientras que le dirigía una mirada felina y su mano se deslizaba por la entrepierna de Harry, quien luchaba por no romper el contacto visual y dejar escapar un gemido.

Por que haces esto después de tanto tiempo ignorándome? Pregunto molesto Harry.

Porque simplemente me di cuenta de que no pasa un día sin que… dudo el rubio

Harry sentía su corazón latir muy rapidamente iba el rubio a confesarle que también lo amaba?

No pasa un maldito día Potter, UN MALDITO DIA SIN QUE DESEE VERTE SUFRIR Y PAGAR POR TU ATREVIMIENTO, dijo Draco gritando haciendo que todos los vieran y se preguntaran de qué demonios hablaba Draco.

Se encuentra todo bien señor Malfoy, o acaso el señor Potter lo esta molestando? Pregunto Snape

Si señor todo esta bien es solo que Potter agrego el ingrediente equivocado… pero a nuestra relación añadió en un susurro para Harry.

Escucha no lo hice con malas intenciones, esta bien y si quieres vengarte hazlo pero no juegues conmigo porque yo también se jugar… dijo Harry declarando oficialmente la guerra entre ellos.


End file.
